


Wildfire and oceans

by orphan_account



Series: SonShin(e) [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluffy, M/M, Mates, Omega Verse, Romance, Smut, showho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He’s basically staring himself down till he feels his hands move on instinct. His slender fingers coming to gently clutch at his claim mark. He feels the depth of the scar, sees the permanent red stain around it and feels the memory rush through him. It sends shivers down his spine, his gaze lowering out of obedience.Everything was different but nothing had changed at all. Not yet at least.omega verse showho





	Wildfire and oceans

**Author's Note:**

> this is unedited and i might switch things up. Other than that, enjoy.

The smell of black pepper and garlic in melted butter clouds the air. The fragrance is warm and luxurious, so vastly different from the firm and cold kimchi in his quivering hands. His heart hammers every time the knife comes down, the thinly sliced kimchi falling limp on the wooden board. It has fermented well, Hoseok can tell by the smell, not even the mussel pot could cover up. It makes his nose twitch.

 

“Inhale,” he tells himself.

 

His hands won’t stop shaking, no matter how much he wills himself.

 

“Exhale,” he instructs himself, doing exactly as he says as he ignores the quiver in his voice.

 

The cool water running over his stained hands does little to deter the shaking. The room is much too warm, a thin sheen of sweat gathering onto his forehead. Luckily he had been mindful enough to pin his black tresses back. He hadn’t thought to change his clothes though. The simple white shirt he had paired with the dark cullotes is now battered with a variety of spices, not to mention a yellow patch from the orange juice he spilled in the car.

 

“O’well..”

 

He was a mess, he felt like a mess but inside the kitchen, everything was running smoothly. The kimchi looked divine and his first attempt at mussel pot smelled heavenly.

 

Now he just had to still in hands long enough to make the kimchi mandu and the gimbap.

 

By the time he’s done, the kitchen looks like it’s been attacked by an army of kindergarteners. Hoseok couldn’t care less, he’s so pleased with himself. He’s not one to toot his own horn but he has to admit, he’s outdone himself this time. Smiling ear toear, he decides against going right into cleaning. He had a fair amount of time, so maybe he can be a little proactive.

 

The sky is dulling but clear as it was this morning. Hoseok’s feels the chill on cheeks, prickling up on his bare arms. The wooden patio is cool under his feet.

 

He had his fair share of experiences with a stone stove back when he lived with his grandparents but ever since he’s been mated, his alpha tends to these things. He tries his best, carefully pilling in the coal and setting it alight with a bit of briquette and some dry wood. Once lit, he covers it, leaving it to stabilise.

 

Only then, when his outstretched hands try to absorb some of the warmth does he realise the tremor has stopped. He reaches to feel his chest and the thumping is no more. He’s relieved as he is saddened, he was really wasn’t against feeling the way he did. It was the first him he ever felt so alive. It’s like he could feel each thought move along his veins, each little nerve alight with the new found information and his heart just couldn’t handle it.

 

A laugh escapes and he shakes his head at his own silliness, the vibration of his laughter tickling the depth of his belly.

 

The sink is overflowing by the time he’s done clearing the counters. He’s made quite the mess but the end justifies the means. The warm water weathers his finger but Hoseok finds it therapeutic. Before he knows it, he’s humming a song he can’t name but it feels nostalgic like the days he would wash laundry outside on the stone basin.

 

Why is he remembering all these things now?

 

The kitchen looks untouched, just the way it did this morning before he left, just before his life changed.

 

Funny, how everything looks just as it should and yet feels so much different. Maybe it’s him, maybe he’s the different one. Maybe.

 

He tries not to think about it further, instead he empties out his mind under the steady stream of hot water. Amongst the mist, everything becomes a blur and with it, he feels himself fall apart. Limb by limb, cell by cell, Hoseok becomes a disjointed mass of vapor beneath the shower.

 

The cold beneath his feet wakes him the minute he steps out. The glass in the bathroom is clouded and Hoseok makes no attempt to clear it, he’s almost unsure what he would see. He’s met by the large oval one in his room anyway. His reflection staring at him feels foreign, the look in his eyes is uncomfortable. He pushes forward, dropping the towel to expose his damp body. The water drips from his hair onto his shoulder, he feels them trickle down his chest. He watches with interest, a hand coming to caress his milky skin, stopping to drag his thumb across his pink nub. There’s spike of sensitivity. He further inspects, his gaze grazing each of his curves, spotting each and every little scar. His hand rests on his flat belly, the skin still warm and tingling from the hot shower. He stares into his eyes and he knows it is different as it is the same.

 

He’s basically staring himself down till he feels his hands move on instinct. His slender fingers coming to gently clutch at his claim mark. He feels the depth of the scar, sees the permanent red stain around it and feels the memory rush through him. It sends shivers down his spine, his gaze lowering out of obedience.

 

Everything was different but nothing had changed at all. Not yet at least.

 

Pulling on a white wide-leg cotton pant, Hoseok finds himself gravitating towards the robe he had neatly hidden in the back of the wardrobe. Against his better judgment, he pulls it on. The royal blue silk is embellished with white embroidered cranes, held together by an almost black sash. He feels like fine china draped in it, so very refined and delicate.

 

He had taken it in hopes he would wear it for the wedding but he just couldn’t do it.

 

But today, he thinks he can. He brushes his damp hair back to fully expose his face and neck. Such beautiful garment deserves a little more effort. He powders his face down and applies a singular black line upon his eyelids and curves it until it forms a circular shape on the outside crease. Peppering his lips with some oils, he rushes downstairs.

 

Somehow, the time had caught up with him and he wasn’t prepared. He wanted the meals to be hot when his mate returned. Bunching his robe, he flutters into the kitchen.

 

Tucking the robe’s wide sleeves into the sash, he has the stoves on full blast. Once again, the kitchen is alive with mouthwatering aromas. Even amongst the hotpot of fragrances, Hoseok catches the slightest whiff of sandal word.

 

The scent floods his senses and he goes rigid, his heart dancing to the thumping of the drums that beats in his ears.

 

The click of the door releases him, his limbs flailing.

 

He carelessly switches the stove off. His hands pulling his sleeves out of his sash as his feet thunder against the floor. He races into the entrance all, his eyes barely making out his mate’s form due to the tears clouding his eyes.

 

But he can smell it, the deep warm smell of burning sandal word. The intoxicating sensation of wildfire at your fingertips, surrounding you, protecting you, engulfing you.

 

If Hyunwoo looks alarmed as Hoseok would imagine he would be, Hoseok can’t see him.He tackles the alpha, causing Hyunwoo to fall against the door. His eyes are wide in panic, hands still outstretch as he tries to remove his coat.

 

Hoseok clutches to the broad chest, smiling up at the taller with bright eyes brimming with tears. He had thought a million ways of saying this, he even thought of phoning Hyunwoo at work and but he couldn’t bear the thought of not being in his arms at that moment. He needed to feel Hyunwoo, so he can fully express himself, so he can fully fall a part. He needed his alpha because the joy was too great for just him because it was theirs, their gift, their love, all theirs.

 

The words won’t form and chokes on the all the built-up anticipation, a single word managing to escape his lips,”Pups,”

 

Simple, singular, that was all there was to it.

 

There’s a flash of recognition in Hyunwoo’s eyes, his lips parting but no sound coming out. Hoseok feels his own mouth agape in shock when Hyunwoo heaves him into the air. Their lips clash, a million emotions swirling between them. Hoseok melts into his alpha, the heat, the smoothness of those plush lips lulling him into a daze. He’s suspended a million feet in the air with only Hyunwoo as his support and he couldn’t feel anymore safer.

 

Hyunwoo smothers him with kisses, mushing their lips, peppering Hoseok cheeks with wet kisses. Hoseok giggles against his alpha, unbeknownst to the tears Hyunwoo is kissing away.

 

“Pups,” Hyunwoo finally sighs when he’s sated.

 

Eyes closed, feet off the ground, Hoseok can only manage to nod. He’s voice stolen by the barrage of kisses.

 

Hoseok feels Hyunwoo pull him closer, probably to feel his belly against his own.

 

The alpha is glowing, his narrow glazed with adoration as he smiles uncontrollably. It’s a sight to behold. Hoseok tucks the memory into the furtherest corner of his heart.

 

Giggle after giggle, Hoseok gets too lightheaded with the overflowing joy to see straight. Luckily, his mate is there to cup his cheeks and reassure him that everything will be more than alright.

 

Hyunwoo clumsily gathers his omega into his arms while incessantly talking about all the things they have to do. He’s way ahead, thinking about baby proofing the house, he had seen first hand how his nephew had eased his teething by destroying all kinds of furniture. There was also the fur and the shedding and the feeding.- his poor omega.

 

In his arms, Hoseok feels the strain of the day dawn on him. He can finally unwind, he’s been too conflicted. He’s experienced a thousand emotion all at once, he just wants to bathe in this moment. Hyunwoo allowshim to, carrying him up the stairs bridal style as he talks about things that haven’t even occurred to Hoseok.

 

It makes him happy, he feels euphoric seeing Hyunwoo so alive with emotions. The alpha has always been a wolf of few words till he’s downed a shot or two but here he is, eyes so bright, voice so excited. Hoseok’s prides blossoms knowing it is he that has gifted Hyunwoo this happiness. He knew his mate would be pleased with the news but they never spoke about pups, so the extent of the happiness was in question. It held Hoseok’s own happiness hostage, everything he felt was questioned because he needed to share it with his mate. He needed his alpha to feel it too, to want it too.

 

Hyunwoo lays him down on the bed, the robe splaying out around him.He feels tired but not the sleepy kind, the self-satisfied kind, the accomplished kind. He’s been yearning for his alpha’s attention, now that he has it, he’s floating amongst the stars.

 

“God you look so beautiful,” Hyunwoo sounds breathless as he stares down at his mate.

 

Hoseok blushes, his hands reaching out like a clingy toddler.

 

Hyunwoo shoos his hand away and the omega whines, trying to sit up but Hyunwoo isn’t having it.

 

He pulls off his shirt to reveal the caramel skin poured over broad shoulders and a defined abdomen. Hyunwoo has a fair amount of hair on his chest, running into a trail under his tummy leading into the erogenous area. Hoseok finds it attractive, he had a kink for body hair and Hyunwoo had an abundance of it. Hoseok reaches to untie his robe but Hyunwoo pulls his hands away as he crawls onto the bed.

 

Hyunwoo pulls off the white linen pant, leaving Hoseok naked underneath the robe. The omega hisses when he feels the cold silk against his bare skin.

 

The alpha smiles down,looking everywhere and nowhere in particular”So fucken beautiful.”

 

He slides his hands up the bare thighs, Hoseok moaning as he does. It was a delectable sight, Hoseok’s milky skin obscured by the luxurious silk, his eyes dilated and Hyunwoo hears every the plea that his mouth can’t form.

 

The overwhelming scent of the sea cascades upon them, Hyunwoo feels the urge to claim the omega all over again, the insatiable urge to breed him till he can’t knot anymore. This wasn’t love, this was entitlement, this was ownership, this was a law older than the earth itself.

Every inch of his omega belonged to him, every inch of Hoseok’s being would bend at his will.

 

But no claiming, no breeding could award Hyunwoo the satisfaction he had now. To know his seed was being nurtured deep inside his omega, that Hoseok would bare his offspring. Hyunwoo’s never felt so vulnerable to his wolf instincts as he is now.

 

Hoseok whimpers, begging his alpha for attention but never demanding it. His docile nature only pushing Hyunwoo further of the edge. He can feel the atmosphere abuzz, Hyunwoo’s animalistic prowess flourishing. Hoseok thinks the alpha looks devastatingly beautiful, perched in between his legs, eyes locked onto Hoseok like he’s caught a prize prey. There’s something inexplicably gorgeous about just how inhuman Hyunwoo is, the sheersavagery he oozes. Hoseok’s never met a truer alpha than his own.

 

He tosses his hair back as he spreads out his legs, feeling the slick as he does. Once Hyunwoo looks at him like that, Hoseok can’t help but give way to the heat within him. He lets out another whimper, his now claw-bearing hand coming to drop the robe off his shoulder. Hyunwoo growls sends shivers through him and Hoseok doesn’t dare make eye contact. Instead, he lowers his gaze obediently as he tilts his head to bare his claim mark. It’s the ultimate form of submission and not even Hyunwoo can’t hold himself back.

 

He pounces on the omega, pining Hoseok to the bed. The omega feels his body burn with desire, desire to be broken and adored and broken again. Hyunwoo grasps blinding at the omega’s body, mouth attached to the bare neck where he sinks his teeth once again but an inch below the claim mark. It illicit apiercing howl from the young omega, his eyes sealed shut as the sensitivity runs its course. He grasps mindlessly at Hyunwoo’s back, sinking his claws in as he tries to steady himself. It’s too much and yet too little, the searing pain almost sending him off the edge. He curls his legs around Hyunwoo’s hairy thighs. He hadn’t quite notice the alpha removing his pants but it’s only a matter of seconds till he feels the harden length poke the inner of his thigh.

 

Hyunwoo awards the open wound with a few flickers of his tongue, muttering words of praise in between.

 

“My beautiful omega, my ocean, my baby, my...”

 

Hoseok grinds up, as Hyunwoo pushes down, their harden length rubbing against each other as Hyunwoo makes a mess of his omega. He scatters bite marks all over the omega’s chest, even some along the jaw line. It has Hoseok writhing underneath him helplessly but oh so happily. Hoseok sighs at the friction of running his nipples against Hoseok’s chest hair, it adds fuel to the already out of control fire. When Hyunwoo licks into his ear, Hoseok cums the first time. He locks his hips around his alpha as he shudders. His voices stuttering as he purrs his alpha name into utter ecstasy.

 

It’s that sound, that sinful moan that pushes Hyunwoo off his own peak. He slides into the shuddering omega, who gasps like he’s been plunged into icy waters. The added thickness sends spikes of pain along his spine, he can’t help but grunt, his back arching off the bed. He doesn’t get far because Hyunwoo pins him down by the wrist, holding him in place till the alpha’s cock is firmly lodged to the hilt. Just as the orgasm has passed, he’s fully hard against. His body quivering mess as his face contorts.

 

The alpha relishes the tightness, the way Hoseok’s climax has him flexing around the thickness. Hyunwoo bucks into his mate like he wants to split the omega in half. It takes away the little breath Hoseok had regained. He’s panting, head tossed back as his eyes roll to the back of his head. He can feel the skin bruising underneath the alpha’s grasp, his arms too sore from being held above his head. Every time, he thinks he can’t go on, Hyunwoo lets out agrunt and Hoseok feels desperate to please the alpha again. His own voice is hoarse from howling and grunting but the whimpering just won’t stop pouring out of his mouth. It drives Hyunwoo mad, each time there’s a spike, Hoseok gasps and Hyunwoo smothers the omega with a kiss. Hoseok fights to break out of it, his throat constricting as he struggles from the lack of air that threatens to knock him out. Hyunwoo finally gives way and the omega coughs and splutters from the cold air rushing down his raw throat.

 

The power and adoration, Hyunwoo is drunk off it.

 

Hyunwoo doesn’t speak in words but Hoseok understands. He catches it in the alpha’s eyes, hears it in the grunts and the growls that bubble up in his chest. Everything is a blur but Hyunwoo’s eyes are like lighthouses in a storm.

 

Hoseok's legs are in the air, on either side of Hyunwoo’s waist as the alpha snaps into him. The alpha’s face hovers above the omega and Hoseok watches breathlessly. Hyunwoo’s facial feature has morphed ever so lightly, giving way to the wolf in him. His lips are pulled back as he bares his teeth, his eyes are sunken as the area around the nose creases and gathers but it’s the eyes that drive Hoseok insane. The rust coloured eyes that resemble wildfire threatening to ruin everything in its wake. Hoseok can feel the embers heatedly flicker onto his skin, the quaking tremors that once threatened to burn him. Every night, Hyunwoo brought another piece of the dark into the light for Hoseok to see, for Hoseok to feel.Now, the fear was replaced with adoration, Hoseok wanting nothing more than to immerse himself in the fiery depths of his alpha’s soul.

 

“Alpha,” he whimpers because the sensation is too overwhelming, because he needs Hyunwoo to know that their fates are sealed.

 

Hyunwoo melts from the inside, the beast awakening even further at the call of his title.

 

“Yes,” He breathes harshly as he pulls away from the whining omega.

 

Releasing the bruised wrists, he grabs Hoseok by the hips as he slams into the omega. Hoseok’s cries are drowned out by the Hyunwoo’s growl that commands the omega to look him in the eye. Hoseok obeys, eyes wet with tears, lips quivering as he struggles to move his sore arms. He gazes lovingly into the glowing pools.

 

‘I am your alpha,’ Hyunwoo speaks but not with his mouth,’This is where you belong.’

 

Hoseok can hear him but it’s more of a feeling, somewhere in the depth of his hazy mind, Hyunwoo’s voice vibrates.

 

“Yes, alpha,” Hoseok almost cries, he can feel the knot forming with each stroke.

 

‘i belong to you,’he responds through a channel only he and Hyunwoo can access, his temples tingling.

 

Hyunwoo hears him, Hoseok can tell by the way his lips curve ever so lightly into a smile.

 

It rejuvenates the alpha and despite the forming knot, he persists. Hoseok, however, can only hope Hyunwoo would stop because god knows, he can’t handle a fully formed knot when he’s not in heat. He can just barely make it in his heat.

 

Hyunwoo kisses his worries his away, the alpha’s teeth scraping against the omega’s lip. Hoseok’s fears temporarily leave him as he allows himself to be swallowed whole, returning the kiss with equal vigor.

 

It’s heavenly and Hoseok knows this is his place, beneath Hyunwoo, baring the alpha’s young. Nothing had felt more right in his entire life.

 

So he endures when Hyunwoo’s knot threatens to tear him a part, when he can’t take anymore. He clings onto the alpha for dear life, hoping, praying that this the alpha would let the knot rest but no such luck. Hyunwoo pulls out once again causing the omega to break the kiss. Hoseok gasps for air, refusing to scream, refusing to deny his alpha. He bites his lip when Hyunwoo’s fully swollen knot spreads him as wide as a fist. The searing pain accompanied by the raw burn is excruciating. With a final buck, Hyunwoo lodges his knot inside the omega.

 

Hoseok rips the skin off his lip, a heady moan escaping his mouth. He feels completely blissful, the overwhelming sense of being filled by his alpha’s knot sending him into a giddy daze. The pain fades away, his whole body now shaking from his umpteenth orgasm.

 

Even in this weightless sated state, Hoseok wants nothing but to be near his alpha. He hands cling onto Hyunwoo, the alpha now laying on him with his faced pressed into the omegas neck. Hoseok can feel his mate’s breath and he drags a nail down the broad back as the orgasm wracks Hyunwoo’s body. The bulge quivers inside Hoseok and he clasps around the length even tighter, not wanting to lose a drop.

 

They’re a mess, mangled in a mixture of sweat, blood and semen. The smell of their coupling is downright intoxicating, Hoseok finds it delicious when combined with the warm scent of burning sandal wood and fresh citrus.

 

No words are spoken, Hoseok presses a kiss to the tan skin as if to say goodnight. Hyunwoo makes an attempt to move just an inch to remove some body weight from the much smaller omega but Hoseok isn’t having it. He traps the alpha by locking his legs around the alpha's hips and tightening his strained arms around Hyunwoo’s neck. He likes how Hyunwoo’s bulky built anchors him, the sensation of being protected and confined. -he feels safe.

 

Underneath his alpha’s weight, he can finally close his eyes.

-

Hoseok wakes a little before five am to a sleeping alpha and sink full of dishes. Hyunwoo must have worked up quite the appetite because he seemingly obliterated the numerous dishes prepared. Hoseok is only half annoyed that he wasn’t there to witness it, the other half is annoyed that he didn't get to join in.

 

The annoyance melts away the minute the alpha wakes up, preaching Hoseok's praise.

 

**Author's Note:**

> the details about knotting and so on is purely guesswork. not sure if there are any genuine guidelines to follow. Apologies for errors  
> Comments are most welcomed, even if they ain't all nice. I like getting feedback


End file.
